Kuro Shinigami Hime Black Shinigami Princess
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Ciel was left on the island to die, but what he didn't expect was that it wasn't too late for him to be king. . .of the shinigami, perhaps? Some hints of Ciel x Sebastian.
1. The Moon, Death

~ Author's Note: I'm BAAAAAAACK with my first Kuro Shitsuji fanfiction! Yup, that's right! I just got done watching episode 24, the final one, almost cried, but I am OK! The ending leaves room for a sequel! I believe Ciel doesn't die! No arguing with me =p Anyways, even when he thinks he's dead, he calls Elizebeth annoying. Therefore, everyone, that gives me the idea that he doesn't like her. Of course he doesn't! *sneers*  
O.O'  
Anyways, I created my own character to be with him in my own little fanfiction series. Another OC. Yes, an OC. And yes, it's the same. Yamimori, she's the only OC that I ever use. . .Meh *shrug*

Anyways, as always. You no like OCs, don't read and flame me for it. So nyah! :p

Story takes place after last episode. And I believe that they DO actually kiss (thus the theme song. Why didn't I pick that up sooner? I should have)  
Enjoy!!!~~~

NOTE: PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE AND JOIN THE FORUM =3 RP!

.

Kuro Shinigami Hime ( Black Shinigami Princess)

Episode 1

Tsuki wa, Shini (The Moon, Death)

Ciel opened his eyes. Am I dead?  
Did he take it?  
Surely he did.  
I hate his kiss.  
That bastard.  
He left me here.  
Why?  
Why am I not dead?  
Jigoku ni. . *  
It didn't hurt.  
Why?  
Am I still on the island?  
Where is the island?

The young boy shook his head at his thoughts. His eyepatch laid next to him on the ground. The seal...yes, the seal that marked his deal with death. Was it still there?  
He quickly made his way to the water, finding it hard to move. His whole body ached from having his soul drained out of him. But he found that he wasn't angry, he wasn't upset. He felt that same peacefullness he had all he while he rode on the boat to the island. He looked down in the water to gaze at himself. That perfect, flawless boy that he was.

He moved his hair from his right eye. It was gone. What kept Sebastian to him, that demon, akuma, the one that had followed his every order, his every whim. But now he was gone forever. Gone to whatever hellish word that he came from. Gone from his life. He had what he came for: Ciel's soul. He had no other reason to hang around him.

Ciel knew this. He knew it from the beginning. He never expected Sebastian to volunteer to follow his every order after he got what he had came for. The boy sighed and sat back on the bench, staring down at the eyepatch. His right eye was still purple, but the seal, the star, was gone completely. Not a trace of it.

He sat there for a moment, wondering what he'd do. His servants were dead. Pluto was dead. Tanaka was dead. Everyone. Dead. There wasn't anything left. He wouldn't make it off the island alone.  
He didn't know how. He had never had to survive on his own. He was lost. Stranded.

And as Ciel sat there on the bench, staring up at the dark, dreary sky, he came to a realization. He kept it to himself, and grimaced at his thoughts. He sat there in the silence.  
The fog rolled in from the lake. The air was thick, and the wind blew gently.

He figured he'd die on the island. That was Sebastian's intention. To leave him to die. That was it, he thought. He wanted me to die here slowly and painfully.

Ciel tried not to think about it. The more he did, the more irritated he felt. For his father to not want him to take revenge. The diary must have been a fake. An eternity seemed to pass before he heard it. The faint sound. The tune of London Bridge.

"Kami wa shini desho. . .shini desho. . . Kami wa baka yo. . .baka yo. . .  
Minna-san, shini yo. . .shini yo . . .My. . .Dear. . .Lost Love. . ."

Ciel looked up and saw the figure of a girl behind a tree looking at him with blank blue eyes.  
Her dark curls brushed her pale shoulders, and her black dress stood out in the pastel mist. She looked younger than what her low cut dress seemed to plainly say. The girl smiled mischieviously. She was wearing a black pendant around her neck, with the white golden engraving of a cresent moon on it.  
She more long blue gloves, and the dark colors made her look that much paler.

But how was anyone else on this island?  
"H-hey," he said, his voice trembling against his will. He gulped to regain his normal, stern tone of voice. "Who are you?"  
The girl's voice was a faint whisper. "I'm Yami. . ." she said. "Yamimori. . ." She smiled faintly. "What are you doing here?"  
Ciel stood up. He was about to, as he used to, declare that he was Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive. The aristocrat. But everyone surely thought he was dead. And what would he have to go home to?

These thoughts hit him hard.  
He had been planning on dying there. "Well, if you didn't make your boat, then, you can ride back with me. . ." Yamimori said, twirling her dark red umbrella with the images of skulls on it. Ciel ran his fingers through his navy blue hair and looked up at her. "Where do you live? London?"  
Yami shook her head. "No, but we can drop you off there if you like. . .I live in France. . ."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hm? Just visiting. . ." she smiled innocently. "To get something important to me. . ." She approached him and leaned down to stare at him. He tried not to look at her chest, but he took a step back, standing up.

Yami's face turned a slight shade of pink. "You can come with me if you like. . ."  
Ciel nodded. "I suppose. . " He bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable that the girl was inches away from his face.  
She stepped away. ". . ." She looked away with her face still flushed.  
"There you are, Yamimori-sama," said a male voice.  
Ciel turned to see a the last person he expected to see. Not him. Not here.  
Viscount Druitt smiled. "Yamimori-sama, you shouldn't have run off that way." He looked at Ciel. "The Earl of Phantomhive? Your supposed to be dead..." he said with a puzzled look on his face.

Ciel bit his lip. "I-"  
The Viscount clapped with a charming smile.  
It seemed to echo, and Yami shook her head. "No, Druitt." She whispered. "Golf clap." She said quietly clapping her hands together. "Don't be loud. . ."  
The golden haired man smiled. "O-of course, my lady. But Phantomhive, it seems that your demon didn't kill you as he should have. Seems he left you here to suffer. . ."  
Ciel's eyes grew wide. "H-how did you. . ."  
The man smiled in amusement. "All Shinigami in this area know of what you did, young earl. However, everyone believes you to be dead. Isn't that right, my dear Yamimori-sama?"  
Yami only smiled and stood behind Ciel before he could realize it and wrapped her arms around him. "I think he should come with me and you back to France. . ." Ciel stood there, he had never been used to people touching him freely.  
"Hm? But why?" Viscount asked, slightly tilting his head. "He won't do us any good. He'd only be a burden. His company was already taken over, and-"  
Yami smiled. "Hatred...I feel it in him. . ."  
Ciel shook his head. "No, I don't. That was before. I should've died. . ."

When the mature 12 year old thought about, he realized that he had never even thought of any life other than revenge.  
The girl's hair brushed agains the back of his neck. "However, I believe hatred had been all you had. . ." Her voice seemed slightly louder as she released him from her grip.  
Ciel stared at her for a moment. Her eyes seemed bored with him, bored with every color the world had to offer. "The demon that you made a deal with...took it from you. . ."  
She smiled as if amused and grabbed his hand. ". . ." She didn't say a word, but suddenly pulled back coughing. Druitt gave a look of concerned. "I told you to take your medicine. . ."  
Yami gave him a sad look. "I did."  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we should simply get what we came here for and leave. We have a party to attend tonight in case you forgot."

Yami linked arms with Ciel. ". . ."  
Druitt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose that he can come, too."  
Ciel stared at him, dumbfounded. He'd live. . .He'd make it off the island. He didn't question it. He didn't even know what to think anymore.  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Ciel asked, keeping his confident tone.  
Yamimori moved her bangs from her eyes. " . . .An important item to me. . ."  
The mist was clearing up as the Viscount made his way into the forest alone.  
The pale girl leaned against a tree and sank down hugging her knees. "We only have to wait a minute. . ."  
Her voice trailed off again. She shook her head as if she had a headache.

Ciel sat there, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

A few minutes later, Druitt approached them holding a black rose. "Here it is, there was only one left."  
Yami smiled faintly and gently took it from him. ". . .Thank you. . ." She said in a quiet voice.  
Druitt smiled charmingly. "Of course, hime-sama."  
Ciel looked confused. "Hime?"  
She looked down at the rose. "Druitt, we should go. . .I don't want to be late. . ." She whispered, taking Ciel's hand and slowly leading him to a small yacht.

When they arrived France, Viscount led them to a large manor. "Here we are, Yamimori-sama. . .it seems that the party started without us. . ."  
Yami shrugged, not letting go of the rose. "I'm taking Ciel to my room. . ." she whispered, stepping out of the carriage, dusting her dress off.  
Ciel stepped out. "This is where you live?"  
Yami nodded. "Uh-huh." The mansion was in a dark forest, but it was clear that people had arrived from all around to attend whatever the Viscount was hosting.  
"Viscount," Ciel said, turning to stare at the blond haired man. "I hope your not planning on selling anymore young girls. . ."

Druitt laughed. "No, no, that's far behind me! Yamimori-sama can tell you that!"  
The blue eyed girl gave him a blank look. ". . ." She shrugged as if to say that she didn't care if it were true or not.

Yami's room was dark, only with the moonlight shining in through the sunroof.  
She didn't speak for several minutes, but stared down at the black rose. She put it in a vase after a while.  
"Is there a real reason why you brought me here?" Ciel asked, sitting on the bed next to her, staring down at the floor. The girl gulped, then grabbed a large mouse plush from her bed and hugged it. "No." 


	2. The Night, Death

~ Author's Note ~

Well, here's the second chapter of Kuro Shinigami Hime n.n'  
Hope everyone enjoys it X3 If you like it, favorite n.n And please review...reviews help me get the next chapter made quicker n.n ~~~~

Kuro Shinigami Hime ( Black Shinigami Princess)

Episode 2

Yoru ni, Shini The Night, Death

Ciel stared down from the balcony at Viscount Druitt, who seemed to be entertaining two female characters, one of which was sitting in his lap. He held a glass of wine in his left hand, his right on the girl's hip. She looked relatively young. Perv.

The young earl turned around to look at Yamimori, who was sitting in the center of her bed, holding a wolf plushie. The moonlight was gleaming on her, and her eyes looked rather lifeless. Her dark locks were reflecting the moonlight, and her pale skin seemed all the more eerie. The more Ciel thought about it, the more she looked dead. Was she also a shinigami?  
"Yamimori-san," he said formerly. "Is that all that Druitt does? Molest young girls?"  
Yami turned her head to him and did something that he wasn't expecting. She smiled, it was faint, but she smiled. She sat up, and it was then that Ciel realized how busty the girl, er, young lady was. And the fact that her corset was tight only made his face flush more.

"Hm?" her voice said, still soft. "You might call it that..."  
Ciel sat next to her, pushing the large stuffed wolves to make room. Yami scooted away slightly, looking away. "We should go down. . .I'm kinda hungry. . ."  
"Why don't you ever say much?" Ciel asked, resting his head on his fist, his elbow on the large pillow behind him.  
Yami quickly stood up and rubbed the back of her neck, looking away. "Um...I'm not at all beautiful...I don't really...Um..."  
She was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. Druitt walked in. "Yami-chan," he smiled charmingly. "Your best friend is here!" He said sarcastically.

Ciel tilted his head to the left a bit in confusion. "Who?"  
Yami frowned, her arms hanging limply by her sides. "Don't let him in my-"  
Just then, William T. Spears stepped into the room, his glasses in his shirt pocket. He sighed heavily. "Hime-chan. . ."  
Ciel looked over at Yami. "What? She's the shinigami princess?"  
Yami nodded. "I am. . ." She slightly crossed her arms, looking down.  
Will shook his head. "And as the shinigami princess, you have duties to fulfill. It's not like you to party. . .I blame the Viscount, obviously."  
He turned around to find the blonde missing. "Where did he go anyway?"

"I don't think you should go looking for him..." Yami murmered. "He found a woman to mate with him probably..."  
Will looked displeased, then stared at Ciel. "Ciel Phantomhive? Your not supposed to be alive."  
Ciel looked away, keeping his usual bratty tone of voice. "Well I am. Yamimori-san took me off the island where I was supposed to die..."  
"This could be a problem." The shinigami stated, his eyes not moving from the young boy.  
Ciel bit his lip. He honestly wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had thought about it all the while he had been sitting in Yamimori's room in the silence.

Ciel Phantomhive was supposed to be dead. His company was most likely lost with London burning down. His mansion was destroyed. He had nothing to go back to. He didn't have any money. He didn't want to be in France, he wanted to see London. He wasn't sure why, but he just wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know if there was any chance at all of him returning to his former life. But his former life wouldn't be his former life without Sebastian there...The young Phantomhive didn't even know how to tie his own shoes, there was no way he could live on his own. And he didn't have the money to hire anyone to do so.

Ciel sighed at the obvious facts before him. Will continued. "Yamimori-sama, I'm sorry, but unless there's something that you want to do with this boy, we need to send him to hell to pay back the debt he had with the demon. He still smells like one. Your already violating the rules again." The man pulled out his glasses from his shirt pocket and slid them onto his eyes. He then reached in his pants pocket and retrieved a small but thick book and opened it with yet another sigh.  
He read. "Keeping a human whose magic play has already been taken into the shinigami library, taking a human from thier death destination, informing a human of your identity, neglecting your death list, and, of course, keeping a human for a pet." He closed the book.  
"I'm not a pet!" Ciel snapped.  
Yami shook her head. "N-no, you don't get it, William. . .Ciel. . .he. . .well. . .can't be a human pet. . .don't put it that way. . ."  
"Then why are you keeping him with you? Why didn't you send him on to hell?" Will demanded.

The 13 year old looked over at Yami confused. What was she doing?  
Yami nervously twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. "Well, I'm not neglecting my. . .important issue."  
She looked over at Ciel, her blue eyes meeting his. She stared, then walked up to Ciel. He wanted to pull away, but couldn't, his eyes caught by hers.

What if they killed him on the spot?  
There wouldnt be a thing he could do, he had no one to defend him.  
Yami smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a gently embrace. "I've done what you wanted, Will...I picked who I wanted to be...the Shinigami King."

To be continued in Episode 3. . . 


	3. The Stars, Death

~ A/N

Here's chapter 3, thanx to everyone who favorited and subscribed =3 It's a shame that we don't have much Kuroshitsuji FF /  
Perhaps when the English dub comes out, it'll get more popular? Though when the dub comes out.  
What if they all have British accents? I mean, the story takes place in London, so it makes sense.  
But alas, honestly, I cant watch Kuroshitsuji anymore, the last ep made me cry, so...no matter how hard I try, I just can't watch it...not even the early episodes T.T A friend of mine vowed not to watch after episode 20...wise choice, my friend. *nods

Again, as usual. Contains an OC. No like, no read. :P I don't want any negative reviews about how my OC sucks, especially since I'm plainly saying...IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES WITH OCS, DON'T READ. HIT THE MAGIC BACK ARROW ON THE LEFT OF YOUR SCREEN.  
Thank you ^-^

~

Kuro Shinigami Hime (Black Shinigami Princess)

Episode 3

Hoshi, Shini The Stars, Death ? ?

Ciel looked at Yamimori confused. "What? What do you mean?"  
Will cleared his throat, an irritated look in his eyes. "It means that you've been chosen to be the shinigami king...you always looked at yourself as king, did you not?"  
Ciel stared at the four eyed shinigami for a moment, speechless.  
"But it's not because your special or anything," Will insisted. "It's simply because hime-sama has an attraction to you that I can't really explain, is all. For a shinigami, she's still young, after all. . ."

Yami ignored his comments and smiled at Ciel. "This way, you won't have to go to hell..."  
Of course, the young Phantomhive had forgotten about his end of the contract with his former demon butler. That he'd spent eternity in the pits of hell, burning, his flesh forever boiling within the place all sinners were destined to go.  
When he thought about London burning, about how the whole city was on fire, it reminded him that hell would be worser.  
But this...surely this was the loophole to get out of his punishment for rejecting god. But what god? He thought to himself. What if the only things that existed were demons and angels, shinigami, and. . .

"Is this really legal though?" Viscount Druitt asked as he walked into the room with a smirk. "I mean, a human whose soul is already gone and owes a demon?" He said with a yawn. "By the way, Yami, I need to borrow your room for a while."  
"That's true," Will said thoughtfully. "He technically belongs to the demon that he made the deal with. We'd have to ask him if he'd be willing to make a trade for you, young Phantomhive."

Ciel shook his head in confusion. "So, we have to go find him?"  
Yami nodded. "Yupp." She said tightening her grip on him from behind with a playful but faint smile.  
Druitt chuckled. "Why don't you make him yours now in case that demon decides not to comply?" Ciel felt his face heat up and Yami quickly released the boy from her grip to cross her arms and look away-she was flustered by the thought as well.  
Will hit Druitt on the top of the head. "Don't say such things! That would be dishonorable for Hime-sama to do such a thing before marriage!"  
The golden haired man smirked and shrugged. "For all you know it could be too late!"

Will let out a huff of disagreeance as he tapped his rod onto the ground three times and a large portal to the shinigami realm appeared. "I'll find the whereabouts of the demon that your seeking, but it's up to you three to find him and make a deal. And remember, Yamimori-sama, that time isn't something to waste. . ."

Yami simply nodded as the busy bee shinigami left them.  
Ciel turned to face her. "So, I'm. . ."  
She nodded. "I'm. . . going to make you into a shinigami."  
"Humans become shinigami?" The earl asked. "But how?"  
"All in good time," Druitt smirked. "Good time, good time, yes. I am but a half shinigami myself, but soon, after I've proven myself I will become a full shinigami, and the advisor of the king. That was my deal with Hime-sama."

Yami put a dark lock of her hair between her fingers and blushes, staring at Ciel.  
His face turned red. "Wh-what?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable that a god of death was staring at him with such intent eyes.  
"Nothing," she said quietly as usual, hiding her smile.

Honestly, Ciel wasn't sure what he felt for this girl. But arranged marriages weren't so uncommon. Of course, Elizibeth. . .

The young shinigami princess smiled and hugged him once again, this time forcing his face into her chest . His face grew red and he just stood there frozen like a statue. Druitt smirked as he reached outside the door and pulled in a woman that was clearly drunk.  
"Now, if you don't mind, Hime-sama. . .I want to borrow your room" He said with a smile.

***

Yami had led Ciel by the hand to the dark forest outside. He could hear the sound of owls hooting, night bugs chirping, and the occasional splashing in the lake of a frog jumping in.  
He was still recovering from his...embrace with Yami. He was still only 13, his sexuality still not fully devoloped. He wasn't sure how to react to such things.

The brunette sat in the grass, looking up at the moon. Ciel looked down for a moment, staring at the dandylions that were growing. It was still spring. . .  
After a moment, he sat next to her. He felt akward at first. He wasn't sure what to say or do, it wasn't like he had actually put in any effort into his relationship with Elizebeth.  
He rubbed the back of his neck a moment. "So, uh. . ." He tried to think of something to say, but no words came to his head.  
Yami looked over at him. "Hm?"

Ciel put his hand on top of hers, his face a light shade of pink. "So, we. . .have to find Sebastian, huh?"

To be continued~

~ A/N

Well, how did you like it? Yupp! I do believe I have a plot ^-^ Going on a journey to find a demon! But exactly what is Sebastian like now that he's free of Ciel's contract?  
Hm.  
a. He's a playboy --- fangirls pick this, hehe 3 b. An alchoholic (O.o)  
c. He's an arrogant jerk d. A calm person that likes the smaller things in life Haha, none of these are really the answer haven't decided yet, but it won't take me long ^-^'

Till next time ~Yami 


	4. The Gentle, Dead

A/N I just wanted to say that this chapter contains an OC. As usual. . .however in this case, she meets Elizebeth...heheh.  
So, if you plan on flaming me, you can get over. Anyone caught flaming will be blocked, and I can always take down this story and post it agian WITHOUT your review. And you'll still be blocked.  
So, who will win?  
Me. That's who.  
So if your going to be a whiny bitch and complain, return your flame to it's original shut up position.

And those that like my story...and don't like Elizebeth, thank you for your patronage ^-^

Black Death God Princess

Episode 4

The Gentle, Dead

Ciel yawned as the sunlight beamed down on him from the windows, which hadn't been closed.  
He opened both eyes, squinting. It was too early.  
His biological clock was still set for London.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes to see Yamimori sitting on the other side of the bed reading a book. He couldn't see it well, but he read the word "vampire" clearly on the cover.  
"Your awake. . ." came the girl's voice, not looking up at him.

It was a few hours later when the young boy found himself in the streets of Paris, under the ifle tower.  
He preferred not to think about the incident that had occured only a few days ago.  
But now it was differant. Yami, Druitt, and himself had been walking amongst town, when the curly brunette grabbed the earl's wrist and ran off with him. The Viscount, of course, hadn't noticed. He was too busy staring at a woman.  
"What are we doing here?" He finally asked.

Yami put a gloved hand around his mouth. "Don't talk right now. They'll find us."  
"Who?" Ciel demanded.  
The answer came too quickly. A bouncy, happy Elizebeth ran towards him. "Cielllllllll!~"  
She happily hummed, glomping the poor boy.

He stood there dumbfounded. "Elizebeth. . .?"  
She smiled, not letting him go. "I'm so glad your ok! I heard that you had died, I-"

The blonde was interrupted by Yami prying her off by the shoulders and practically throwing her off.  
She then hugged Ciel herself, practically pulling the boy into her rather large chest. "Back off."  
Yami's voice was differant this time, more confident and hostile. It didn't sound like her at all.

Elizebeth's eyes teared up at being handled so harshly. "Ci-Ciel, who is she?"  
Ciel wasn't sure what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. He didn't even know anymore.  
Maybe he'd play like he had amnesia. Maybe that would work....sure it would. When the world ended for real.  
"Lizzy, this is Yami. . ." He said as calmly as he could, manuevering from Yamis grasps so he could at least get oxygen. "She's, um, a princess."

The green eyed girl gave him a look of confusion. "A Princess? ...Ok."  
Ciel sighed. He knew what would happen. The girl would burst into tears. . .It annoyed him. She cried about EVERYTHING.  
"Lizzy, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. . ." He said with a sigh. "I'm marrying Yami, and-"  
He was interrupted by what he was expecting. Wailing. Bawling. Shrieking. Crying. Yelling. Whimpering. Yelping. Every noise a toddler would make if they had thier rattle taken from them.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR HER!?!?!" She kept crying like a maniac, tears streaming down her cheeks as people all around stared. How embarassing. Moritifying.  
She kept bawling, murmering things that he couldn't make out. Then he looked over at Yami, who was glaring at the girl. If looks alone could kill.

"Shut up. . ." The pale girl growled.  
Elizebeth, of course, didn't hear her for her own loud, obnoxious voice.  
Yami reared back, and backhanded the girl, her eyes glowing an eerie blue that differed from her usual color.  
The young girl fell back, growing silent, he lip quivering.

Ciel looked over at Yami, he wasn't expecting such a reaction.  
Everything was silent for a moment. People in the streets had stopped, vendors were gazing at them.  
Elizebeth panted, hypervenelating. "Wh-wh-wh"  
Yami didnt give her time to finish-she jumped on top of the girl, pulling out a gun from her dress and aiming it at the girl's forhead.

Ciel bite his lip, tightening his fist. "Yami stop! Don't-"  
Before he finished, he saw a flash of grey and then the sound of thundar.  
He closed his eyes, then, only after a few seconds, opened them to see Elizebeth fainted, she was aparantly under too much shock to stay conscious.  
Yami's hand was pulled back, and the young girl was panting, blood rolling down her cheeks. The gun had fired in the air, apparantly.  
Undertaker had a tight grip on her wrist, a wide smirk across his face.  
Ciel realized what happened and sighed in relief.

Yami growled and pulled her hand back. "The fuck?!" She yelled, standing up. She was clearly angry, clearly ready to kill somebody.  
"That's not the kind of language for Hime-chan to use. . ." Undertaker chuckled, his hand over his mouth. "I couldn't let you kill someone not on the Death List, could I? Even with you being the princess, you'd still have to answer to your father."  
Yami regained her composure, and noticed that all of the humans had been frozen in time, with the exception of Ciel.  
"I konw you don't like this girl, but you can't just kill her. . ." Undertaker sneered. "What's the point? Surely you've already claimed the young earl as yours, the next in line to be king, am I right?"

Yami sighed, shaking her head.  
"Yami, you can't kill Elizebeth. . .I don't like her, but she is important to me," Ciel said in a stern tone of voice.  
Undertaker sneered, and the death god princess slid the rifle back into the black skull-print bag around her shoulder.  
"If you love her that much," she said silently. "Then I'll let Sebastian drag you back into hell, because I'm leaving." She crossed her arms and gave him a silent glare, then walked away without a word as time came back to it's order.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Ciel said like a brat, running after her as she turned a corner. But she was gone now.  
He turned around.  
Undertaker had vanished as well.  
Damn it.

He sighed and walked the streets for a while, deep in thought.  
He could understand that Yamimori had to be careful when choosing a shinigami king, but this seemed a bit overboard.  
Ciel shook his head in confusion. It wasn't like he had actually felt much of anything. . .he couldn't, not since his soul had been taken out.  
But that was the deal he had made with the demon, yes, that charming, sweet talking demon that seemed to deceive him . . .

As much as he hated to admit it, he did have a fondness for Yamimori, but for her to lose her temper that way. . .He wasn't sure that the girl was perfectly sane.  
He looked back at Elizebeth.  
It was best to leave her.

Yami sat in Undertaker's shop, atop a large black coffin with a heavy sigh.  
Undertaker was going through some old books. "I've told you not to restain yourself so much. . .to just express yourself, but you keep having these outbursts. . ."  
Yami's eyes teared up. "I-I couldn't help it. . ."

Undertaker chuckled, his long finger nails untangling her curls. "We both know what is possible and what isn't. . . kekeh. . .but maybe you should let the earl go. . .send him on to hell. . ."  
Yami stared down. "Don't tempt me. . .I hate him beyond comprehension right now. . .I'd love nothing more than to watch him yelling in the flame. . . that eternal flame. . ."  
Her fists were clenching as she felt her heart throb in anger, her blood boiling inside her.

The pale man chuckled, holding back his laughter. "Well, then Yami-chan. . .you can always find yourself a new king. . ."  
Yami looked at him sadly, her eyes shimmering like glass. "You know I can't. . .The rules don't allow me to pick who I want. . .you know that."  
She crossed her arms. "But why should you care. . .It's not like what I want matters anymore. . ."  
Undertaker grinned at her, sitting next to her. "Yami-chan. . ." He wrapped his sleeved arm around her pulling her closer. "Surely you could talk to your father about it. . .perhaps he would listen this time. . .more than he did a century ago, at least. . ." He chuckled. "That is, of course, if you haven't lost your feelings for the one your originally intended to make king. . .His Majesty is more incapable of his job now, he's ready to retire. . .he'd be much more leniant now. . ."

Yami thought a moment. "You have a point. . ." She faintly smiled as Undertaker snickered.

Ciel sat on a bench.  
Damn, I don't have anywhere to go, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure what to do, and he felt guilty.  
He knew he shouldn't, but he did.

The young boy felt a presence and looked up to see the Viscount.  
"Hello, young phantomhive. . ."He smiled. "My, my. . .the princess did get mad at you, didn't he?"

Great. What did this casonova want?

To be continued. 


	5. The Valiant, Dead?

A/N

~ Chapter 5! Secrets are to be revealed =3

As usual...this story contains an OC, so if you don't like OCs, don't read this and I won't have to block you for a negative review, kapeesh?

And thanks to everyone who likes my story n.n You guys are the ones that encourage me to go on writing (and positive reviews never hurt ^-^)

Black Shinigami Princess

Episode 5

The Valiant, Dead

Ciel stared up at the blonde man. "And just what do you want?"  
"Don't be so harsh," Druitt smiled warmly, sitting next to the small boy. "After all, for the longest time, I thought you were the girl I was in love with."  
Ciel felt a chill run up his spine. "You know?"  
"Of course, after all, I was there when Hime-sama watched your Magic Play. . ."  
"Then she knew about Elizebeth, she had no reason to-"  
"She did, yes, but she wasn't expecting her to find you both. . ."

Ciel sighed. "It doesn't matter, because quiet frankly, I don't really like her!"  
Druitt chuckled. "Sorry, but if Hime-sama says that your going to marry her, you have no choice unless you want to go to hell."  
The blue eyed boy stared down at the grass. "I'm just angry at her now, that's all. It's not like I ever have a choice about anything, but unlike her I don't go around feeling sorry for myself."  
"The princess has always had that habit. . .ever since that day long ago. . ."  
Ciel looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

The charming man smiled and reached into his coat, pulllng out a small book with the shape of a uroboros on it. "This is the Magic Play of Yamimori, or her human name, Cheyenne Poteet. She chose the name Yamimori after we went on a trip to Japan. She abandoned her human name with her humanity. Of course, I wasn't alive to witness these events myself, but she gave me this to look after."  
Ciel blinked. "So? Why should I invade her pri-"  
"She invaded yours," the Viscount said bluntly as he her opened the book and the long strands of film surrounded them, the sound of them moving. . .click, click, click. . .  
Ciel stared in amazement, the magic play had always fascinated him, the way that a humans life could be recorded. . .  
And then the fanit sound of Yamimori's voice as the images flashed before the two.

"I never liked talking. . .The fact that I was born with a German accent always made me. . ."  
Ciel could tell that her "s"s weren't pronounced right, and only then realized that the girl was always watching her speech.  
"My name comes from the people that my parents were fascinated by. . .  
The Cheyenne Indians of the New World, America, as they called it.  
But I was never what they wanted, my skin was never tan, I stayed inside, I was always sick.  
I was shut up inside most of the time, I didn't like going outside, I only read and wrote my fantasies. . .  
Reality bored me.  
Humans lived and died, but that was it. . .I'd die too, I'd make sure that I did before I grew old.  
I never liked my looks, I never looked beautiful like the other girls. . .

"My parents were constantly worrying that no man would want to marry me.  
But one day, he showed up. . .Marius. . .Or so he said that was his name . . .  
He was a beautiful man, nonetheless, and when my parents introduced us, I thought for sure he wouldn't consider marrying me now that he saw my face and heard my voice. . .I didn't sound French like I was supposed to. . ."  
Ciel stared. No, Marius couldn't be. . .

"But he seemed to happily accept me, and even though I was just foolishly 14 at the time, I wasn't sure what love was, but. . .  
So I happily wedded Marius, and by the time I was 16, I found that perhaps my body wasn't as bad as I had thought, I was more developed and I was happier than ever. . .  
But then, my husband was murdered. . .  
And I couldn't. . ."

The Magic Play stopped as Yami held a gun to her head. "Marius, he's. . .he's. . ." Ciel gulped. He didn't want to say it.  
Druitt nodded. "Yes, he is. . ."  
Ciel stared at the image of Marius, his eyes. . ."  
Druitt chuckled. "Of course, there's much more to the story after her human life ended. As you knw, Marius is no longer here on Earth for her to even hope that she'll find him. . . And now, because she feels it's your fault, your having to take his place, naturally." He smiled mischieviously.  
Ciel bit his lip. "But. . .he can't be. . ."

The Viscount shook his head. "Yes, and in case you didn't figure it out, after Marius became what he did, Yamimori didn't go back to him, and he never went back to her. They just simply went thier own ways. But nonetheless, she loved him, it seems. She was quiet a pathetic mortal. But that's why she created me, made me into a shinigami to defend her."  
Ciel stood up, staring up at the sky. "And your trying to bargain for my soul with my former demon. . .?"  
Druitt nodded. "Yes. . .I understand that your used to being the player here, used to moving your own pieces, but it's differant now."

Ciel shook his head. He wasn't about to accept that he was a just a piece. No, he'd find a way to manipulate this blonde man into doing what he wanted.  
Then there was the matter of Sebastian, of course.  
He didn't want to see him again, or remember anything about his previous life. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be shinigami king.  
The young boy sighed. This was just too much.

Druitt smiled, his grin stretching across his face.

It was a few hours later when Ciel was laying in the guest room that Yami walked up to him.  
He was in his pajamas, his shirt unbuttoned. Troublesome things wouldn't snap together. Yami stared at him a moment as he sat up. Her eyes were no longer angry, but they had that same blank expression.  
The boy stared at her. "Yami, about earlier-"  
"I over reacted. I'm to blame." The girl said, standing there. "I don't like people. . ."  
Ciel rubbed the back of his neck, unable to think of anything to say.  
Yami sat next to him, staring down at the floor.

Everything was silent for a long moment, until Yami faintly smiled at him. "Ciel. . .your not an adult yet, are you?"  
Ciel crossed his arms. "Of course I am."  
The pale girl smiled and scooted closer to him. "Then, have you. . .ever experienced adult pleasure. . .?" She had a mischievious smirk on her face, and it made the young boy rather nervous.  
He didn't say anything, but rather sat there staring at the girl.  
She smiled and slightly unbuttoned the top of her dress, revealing her cleavage. "I'll teach you then before we get married." She giggled and smiled, moving her face closer to his as she brushed thier soft lips together.

Ciel wasn't sure what to do, he had only been kissed once.  
Wait, why am I thinking about that now? He asked himself.  
"Ya-" He was stopped when the brunette slid her tongue into his mouth with a smirk.

The young earl felt his heart throb, beating like a drum. . .doki. . . doki. . .doki

To be continued!

Haha, you all thought I'd give you a lemon! Nyah! :p Well, I did write a lemon for his. It's called His Innocence, Lost. If anyone wants to read it, I'd deeply appreciate it, but its rated M just so you know ^^' So you'll probably have to do a search for it.  
Anyways, positive reviews are appreciated, and anyone making a negative review can and will be blocked. That is all. 


	6. Isolation, Dead

A/N

~ Here's chapter 6! Just know that I did post the lemon from the last chapter, so just click my penname and you should find it =3

This story contains an OC, so if you don't like OCs, don't read it. Click that magical little arrow in the left hand corner and go back. Anyone flaming me will be blocked, no questions asked. No if, ands or buts. Positive reviews do encourage me ^-^

I'm very happy with all of the positive PMs I've been getting, thank you, everyone very much! *hands out cupcakes*

~

Black Death God Princess

Chapter 6

Isolation, Dead?

It seemed to be no time at all from the time the young Phantomhive went to sleep that he had to wake right back up.  
He yawned and and opened his multi colored eyes.  
Yamimori, the Shinigami princess, was asleep next to him, still bare from thier. . .experience the past night.  
He could remember every bit of it and blushed at the thought. It was sinful, everything they had done, but who was he to worry about sins?

Ciel shook his head and sat up, noticing that he felt exceptionally dirty inside and out. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel this way, but he decided that he'd immedia-  
. . .There wasn't anyone to give him a bath.  
I can manage on my own, he thought to himself. I can do anything I want on my own. . .

When the Viscount arrived, both of the two were fully dressed.  
Yami sat by the window, staring out into the cloudy sky, and Ciel was sitting across from her, setting up a board game.. on the small table.

The blonde man stared at them for a moment.  
The pale girl turned to him. "What?" She asked quietly as usual.

Ciel turned his attention to him as well, and an akward silence filled the room.  
Druitt smirked. "My, my, Ciel, did you let Yamimori take you last night?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
Ciel crossed his arm. Of course this man would be able to sense such a thing. . .

"There's always a scent left afterwards. . ." Druitt chuckled, but then quickly changed the subject. "I got your appointment with the prince of hell. He'll see you in about two or so weeks."  
Ciel's jaw dropped. "Two weeks?"  
"Or so." Came the chirpy Viscount's reply.

"It just might take a little time," Yami said, picking her piece for the game-a small cat with two tails.  
"No time for games," Druitt sighed. "You have work to do, unfortunately. William is busy and can't do most of your work for you. . ."  
Yami smiled and stood up. "Okay. . ."

Those two weeks seemed to increase in speed as they flew by.

Ciel had learned a lot about Yamimori he didn't know, a lot about shinigami he never would have guessed.  
He learned that Yami was, in fact, lazy when it came to signing death lists and such. She would simply rotate her chair back and forth half of the time. Ciel would sometimes stay with her, watching her work and occasionally talking to her about anything.  
Yami always seemed very happy to answer anything he wanted to know.

"Yami, where do Death Gods come from. . .?"  
She explained in a note that the two passed (there she was again, he thought, watching her speech) that shinigami were once people, that's why they look so human.  
Shinigami cannot procreate. Shinigami can only die by a death scythe. They're only allow to kill certain people on the death lists, which must be approved by officials such as herself.  
Shinigami couldn't send someone to hell based on their gender, race, or religion. The only way to create a shinigami is to have them eat from the fobidden fruit, the golden apple of death.

After that, the one becoming a shinigami would themself die and be sentanced to either heaven or hell by a "jury" of other shinigami. Of course, the new shinigami wouldn't go to heaven or hell, but would see an example of how he should judge souls.  
It was an odd process, but it was needed for a shinigami to gain experience.

In Ciel's case, Yami told him, he would become the king and wouldn't have to kill anyone himself, but rather he'd be on the top. He'd be the one calling the shots on who lived and died.

He liked this idea.

The way that the Shinigami Princess was chosen was by random choice. The first female shinigami to be created would be the princess, it seemed.

There were many rules to shinigami, too many for the young princess to remember.  
"I can try to have Will explain them all. . ." she told him.  
"No, that's ok," came Ciel's immediate answer.

Ciel's days of these two weeks consisted of wandering the Shinigami realm, a large town inhabited by shinigami from all over the world.  
The realm was always cloudy, and thundering, but it only seldom actually rained. The town was filled with small magic shops. He wondered if anything from there would work. . .Shinigami, demons, and angels exist, so why not magic?

The young boy didn't throw aside any possibility now. Not after everything he had seen.  
The other shinigami were friendly to him. They all knew who he was-thier future king.

Every night, he, Yami, and Druitt would go somewhere on Earth to eat. Neither cooked. What a lousy assitant to the princess. . .

Ciel found that things he used to feel nervous about, things he used to feel akward doing, didn't affect him anymore.  
He cold hold hands with Yami in public, let her put a strawberry into his mouth in restaurants out in public. He even found no problem with them kissing in any given place.  
Was it because they. . .?

After Yami's "work", the two would go exploring somewhere when the Viscount was too busy with some woman.  
Or rather, they would sneak off. They played hide-and-seek, something Ciel hadn't done in years.  
No since. . . He realized how much of his childhood he had missed, and here he was, already acting like an adult acting like a child.

The boy laughed at the irony of it all.  
He soon discovered that Yami's favorite place was the forest. It didn't matter what kind or where, she liked the trees shielding her pale skin from the sun. He wasn't used to being in the forest himself, but it wasn't all that bad.  
Yet, Yamimori would screech at the sigh of an insect. . .

There was much more Ciel wanted to ask. . .  
He wanted to ask if "Marius" was really her husband in her human life, but he figured it'd be best not to mention such a thing.  
He wondered how Druitt and her had actually met, and he pondered on what "Marius" might have been like as a human, or if that had even been his human name. . .

He craved this power that Yami seemed to give him.  
She'd do whatever he asked, it seemed, and he loved it, and for a moment he wondered if he loved her, or if it was simply infatuation. . .

I do feel attracted to her, Ciel thought to himself one day as he was waiting for her in under a tree.  
He still couldn't sort out his feelings, however, and decided he wouldnt think of it too much.

Yamimori was running unusually late, he had noticed, and figured that she must have been caught by one of the shinigami officials that would force her to sign lists. . .  
When she finally arrived, she had a mischievious smile.

"Hey, Ciel. . " She said in her quiet voice, taking his hand pulling him up. ". . .C'mere. . ."  
He looked confused. "What is it. . .?"  
She smiled. ". . .You don't know where we are, do you. . .?"  
He thought for a moment. They had gone back and forth from the shinigami world so often, he didn't pay attention much anymore to whether they were in Germany or China. . .

He looked around, then smiled when he saw the bridge. "We're in London. . .?"  
Yami nodded. ". . ." She smiled and led him to a large manor. At first he didn't recognize it.

There were large pillars on the porch and, and the yard was huge. Then he realized. . .It was. . .  
"My mansion?" He asked, puzzled.

Yamimori nodded, smiling faintly. "M-hm. . .I thought you might like it here. . .well, after all. . .here you grew up human. . ."  
Ciel wanted to tell her to stop watching what she said, but instead he found his attention drawn to the mansion.  
It was like it had originally been. . .every scratch, every chip in the paint.

"How did you manage this. . .?" He asked, gazing into the garden. The garden had grown weeded over, he noticed. Finnian apparantly hadn't been to the garden in a long time. . .

"A demon or two owed me a favor. . ." the pale girl smiled. "Was it-"  
"No. Not him. . ."

Deep down, Ciel wanted to think that it had been Sebastian.  
He wanted to think that Sebastian would be inside waiting for them. That he'd be yelling at the house servants for not doing thier job right. That the charming demon would be cleaning the house on his own as he always had.  
That Sebastian would come to them and greet them at the door, saying "Young Master, welcome home. We've all been waiting on your arrival."

Then Sebastian would, as always, tell him not to eat sweets before dinner because it'd spoil his appetite.

Ciel shook his head, knowing what he thought was only fantasies. There was no way that Sebastian would come back. He had what he wanted-the precious soul of the young Phantomhive, that soul he craved for those years he had to serve the boy.  
He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Sebastian missed him. . .?

No, he knew better. He had to stop being so sentimental.  
Sebastian was a demon. He had lived hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years. He had never grown emotionally attached to anyone, and only faked emotions when he had to. Only used women for his own wants. Only used people in general. Hunted their souls. He saw not who they were, he knew, but thier souls.

Yami took his hand. "Wanna go in. . .?" She asked, already leading him up to the door before he had time to reply.  
He stared at the large door, which swung open on thier own.

Ciel gasped. The mansion was just the way that it had always been: neat, organized. . .  
"It's all the same. . .how did you know. . .what it looked like in here?" He asked.  
Yami shrugged. "Ive watched your magic play before. . ."  
For a moment the earl thought the girl to be a stalker.

Druitt approached them from the kitchen. "Ah, hello, there you two! Your late!" He smiled and pulled out a black rose, handing it to Yami. "I know how much you like them. I had the gardener plant a whole garden full. . ."

Ciel couldn't tell such a thing by the looks of the weedy lot on the side of his mansion.

Yami took the flower. "Gardener?" She tilted her head in slight confusion.  
The Viscount nodded. "Yes, it seems that Phantomhive's former gardener hung around here. . .but he's the only one. The cook and the maid weren't anywhere to be found. . ."

Ciel stared at the blonde man. He honestly didn't trust him. There was something about him he didn't like. . .he knew what this man was capable of, selling young girls as if they were toys. . .  
But still, even if he dismissed that thought since he knew that Yamimori wouldn't allow her new shinigami to do such a thing, he didn't trust the Viscount.

Druitt smiled. "Oh yes, and I was told to tell you, Ciel. . ." He sighed, as if frustrated. "The old queen, the queen that had been transformed into a young girl, as you know, is still dead. However, the general population can't know that the new queen is simply a replication. . ." He smiled. "I've arranged some documents, and it's like Ciel Phantomhive never went missing. . ."

Ciel stared at him.

"When you have money, you can get away with anything, of course, you know that~" The blonde haired man smiled, putting his hands together as if praying. Yeah, thought Ciel with a sarcastic tone, even selling young women for your own profit.

"The queen has an appointment with you tomorrow, since you are her guard dog, after all. . ."  
"Since my life seems to be returning to normal, does this mean-"  
"No. . .the bargaining for your soul is in a few days, however. . ."

Normal. . .? Ciel thought, echoing his own words. Tsch. His life could never be "normal"

To be Continued~

A/N Well, that's it for chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who reads my stories ^^ And if your in for some humor in a story, check out my new Kuroshitsuji fic, just a simple fic about Ciel trying to learn to play monopoly ^^ 


	7. His Soul, Death?

A/N

Chapter 7 ~

Big thanks to everyones whos reading and keeping up with my stories ^^ Also, I'm not making any promises, but I'm considering making a series about Viscount Druitt himself, his past before he met Yami, and such, or maybe one about Marius's past. . .Or both. . .hm. . .

Ah, and most of you are wondering who he is~

Is he. . .Sebastian? Or some other demon? Or whoat? Hm. . .

*cough* if you REALLY wanna know, go to wikipedia and type in the name Marius, and you should find out ;p

As usual, this story contains an OC. If you don't like OCs, don't read this, obviously.  
Anyone caught giving me a negative review WILL be blocked. No questions asked. But positive reviews and ideas are always welcome ^^

To everyone who enjoys my story, I give you all cookies and chocolate milk, and I'm sorry I have to keep putting that disclaimer up, but I know that there's someone out there waiting on me not to put that disclaimer so they can flame me. Even if I forgot the disclaimer, any flamers still will be blocked.

Well, enjoy the new chapter ^^

Kuro Shinigami Hime

Black Death God Princess

Chapter 7

His Soul, Dead?

"Young Master, should I water the garden today?" Finnian asked, walking back into the mansion, drenched. It was a stormy day today and the question sounded ridiculous.

Ciel turned to the gardener, about to go out the door, his cane in his hand, his eyepatch covering his purple eye. He had an important meeting with the new Queen. "No, of course not! It's raining outside!" He put his palm to his forehead, as if suffering a headache. "If you really want to help. . ." He stopped. He was going to tell him to clean the house, but decided that it'd be against his better judgement. He'd probably break something. "Just, don't help," the young boy ordered. "Just relax a while, you have the day off. . ."

Finny smiled. "W-wow, really? Thanks so much!"

"Nya," Yami commented from the other side of the room for no reason. She wasn't even looked at them, she was holding a book, reading something, it seemed. Her voice had the same monotone to it as always.  
For a moment, Ciel wondered why she was making the noise of a cat.

She then looked over at them and smiled. "Ciel, can I go with you?"  
Ciel nodded. He was going to need one of Druitts servants to drive the carriage, anyway. It wasn't like blondie was going to drive himself. . .  
He wasn't , after all, Yamimori's butler, but more like her bodyguard.

Yami stood up, grabbing her red and black umbrella that she always carried with her when the sun was out. The pale, ghostly girl didn't exactly like the sunlight.

Finny looked over at the two, watching as Ciel took Yami's hand in his.  
"Y-young master. . .? Uh, what about Elizebeth-san?" He asked, feeling immediate guilt for questioning his master.  
Ciel looked back at him. "What about her? I'm no longer engaged to her."

Viscount Druitt walked in, wearing a glamorous white raincoat. "Ah, yes, Finnian, I forgot to introduce you to Yamimori here!" He smiled charmingly at the younger blonde. "Your master is wedding her now, and not the girl he previously had engagements to."

Finny felt bad for Elizebeth, she had always been such a sweet girl. She was happy, she only tried to do the best for Ciel to make him happy. She didn't do any wrong, it seemed, unless she had the best of intentions. And as he observed Yami, an older girl with a childish face but the body of a woman, he felt that she was. . .creepy. She always wore black, he had noticed, even though she had differant styles of dresses. She never talked much. She was usually reading a book a vampire book to be more specific. She was very pale, and didn't go outside much.

She was, simply, all around. . .the opposite of Elizebeth. Her hair, even, seemed opposite. It was naturally curly, not like Elizebeths, whos hair had obviously been ironed into her blonde locks. Yamis hair wasn't as long as Elizebeths, but it was still long.

But Elizebeth was so kind ,Finny thought to himself. Surely his master wasn't so heartless as to simply abandon the girl he had grown up with. As much as he hated it, he knew that he'd never understand Ciel Phantomhive. He'd never live in that same world that he, and it seemed Yami as well, lived in.

"Is that a problem?" Ciel asked, noticing the servant's stare. "N-no, sir!" Finny said, looking down to avoid his and Yami's stare. At times, they both seemed like. . .zombies.  
He tried not to shiver at the thought.

Somewhere within the midst of hell, that demon, ever so charming, leaned back on his throne with that smirk.  
"I expect that dear Yami will be coming for his soul soon. . .?" Sebastian smiled, his calm voice unique amongst all of the screams in the flames around him. He paused a moment, as if listening to something or someone in the shadows. " Yes, of course. . ." His grin stretched across his face.

By the time Ciel arrived at the castle of the queen, he found his stomach churning. Anything could happen, he thought, Ash could come back. . .

He shook his head. No, Ash was dead, Sebastian had killed him. He stared up at the gates, and for a moment he wanted to ask Yami to go in with him, but she seemed content sitting in the carriage talking to the Viscount. She wasn't talking loud enough for him to hear, and he wondered if Druitt had heard her when she wasn't watching what she said. . .

The doorman greeted the earl. "The Earl of Phantomhive, welcome. The queen has been anticipating your arrival."  
He led Ciel through the corridors and hallways, and up the stairs and finally through a large door.  
A woman sat in a large chair. This queen was differant. She wasn't young, she was older, the age that the original queen was supposed to appear. She smiled at him, motioning for him to sit in the chair across from her.

He did as he was ordered, taking his hat off. "Your Majesty, good evening." he said formally, sitting on the velvet chair.  
The queen smiled at him. She had a calm and patient aura about her. "Ciel, it's nice to see you. Of course, this is the first time that I'm actually meeting you. I was told about you, but as you know, I'm not the actual queen of England. . .I'm sure that it was all explained to you?"

Ciel nodded, despite the fact that Druitt hadn't explained EVERYTHING, only gave him a watered down version of what had happened while he was supposed to be dead.

The queen continued. "I'm not sure what happened, or how anything was brought about, but I have a feeling that you know more than anyone suspects. . .if you care to explain. . ." She smiled again. Ciel thought a moment. Would she really believe all of that happened or think him mad?

"Your majesty," He said properly. "Please don't think that I'm mad, but. . .Everything that I'm about to tell you is true. I have no reason to make up such lies. This whole incident started about three years ago, when my parents were lost in the fire. . ."

Back in the carriage, Druitt held his hand of cards. "7?"  
In response, the pale girl across from him handed him a 7 of Spades.

He smiled. "I do hope that your dear Ciel doesn't take too long babbling with the queen. . ." He sighed. "Really, that idiot William has more Death Lists that he wants me to sign, and I really don't want to, I'd rather spend time with Amanda."  
Yami stared at the Joker card in her hand, then at the Viscount. "Which one of them?" The blonde man could have been referring to anyone, she knew. Something she never understood about Druitt. . .

But that didn't change the fact, she knew, that they had a deal. Even if he wasn't best suited to be a shinigami.

Twenty minutes later, Ciel had finished briefly explaining to the Queen everything.  
She stared at him with her brown eyes, her chin resting on her wrist.

"This angel, why did she kill your parents?"  
"I don't know. . ."  
"Why did she have a church?"  
"I don't know. . ."  
"So, when you become. . .this Death God king, I suppose I will have to find a replacement?"  
"I suppose so. . ."  
"The Phantomhive family has been the watchdogs of the royal family for years. . ." Her voice trailed off, but then she seemed to come back, seemingly cheerful again. "However, I suppose that change is good. . .and England is entering a new age, a new era. If what you said was true, then you'll be around much longer than me, you'll get to see not only this new era, but countless more centuries to come. . ."

Ciel crossed his legs, sitting back trying not to give her that childish smirk. "Yes, that is true. . .but, tell me, do you believe me. . .?"  
The queen seemed to stare at him, deep in her own thoughts. "Yes, I do, however, perhaps it hasn't sinked in my head. . .but, I do believe you, and I hope that we can meet again before your. . .inaugoration."

The young boy stood up. "Yes, Your Majesty. . ." And with that, he took his leave.

He knew that this elderly woman didn't understand a word he said. He found it a bit irritating, but at the same time, he found himself not really caring.  
As he passed down the hallways, he felt a presence around him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he just had that feeling he was being watched. . .

He shook off the feeling and returned to the carriage to find that Druitt was talking to some woman on the sidewalk, carrying on a conversation. Yami was looking out the window as he had expected. She faintly smiled. "How'd it go?"

Ciel sighed and sat next to her, taking off his eyepatch. He had grown used to not wearing it.  
"It went alright," he replied. "She's just some old woman that thinks I'm an ignorant child." He looked over at her and smiled a bit, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "But I don't really care about her. . .she's not truly the Queen. . ."

But he asked himself if he still even cared about the former queen, the queen that had ordered his parents death. . .of course not.

He wasn't sure what it was, but the whole time he was in the castle, he could hear Ash's voice. Maybe it was just the memories of what had happened there in the castle. . .or maybe. . .

Unclean. . .  
Purge the world of the unlclean When this world is nearly burnt out. . .  
The door of hope will open. . .  
Destroy the unclean. . .  
Purify. . .  
Clean this world. . .

To be continued

A/N

Well, that's chapter 7 ^^

Next chapter I may throw in a battle scene of some kind, maybe? Sorry, I'm horrible with writing battles, unless they're Pokemon format. . .

Ciel used mean look!  
Enemy Ash can't escape now!

Enemy Ash used Fly!  
Enemy Ash flew up high!  
Ciel used protect!

Haha, you get the point ^^'  
Anyways, hope that everyoen is liking my story so far. . .  
I think I've made Ciel and Yami's relationship develop slowly, not too quick like most OC/Cannon pairings, but. . .I don't know anything n.n'

Please review ^^ Positive reviews only 


	8. Dark Light, Death

A/N

REALLY sorry for the late update - Hope your all not too mad at me...

Big thanks to everyone who reads my story and likes it ^^

Get ready for a twist. . .*evil laugh*

As always, this story contians an OC. If you don't like OCs and plan on flaming me, just know that you will be blocked. No questions asked.  
If you wanna check out my Kuroshitsuji vids, check out my yt: sasukeluver4593

Kuro Shinigami Hime

Black Death God Princess

Episode 8

Dark Light, Dead?

Ciel sat in his office, staring out the window. He had a lot to think about. His future, his soul, shinigami.  
He had by now accepted the fact that it all was real. He wsa an exceptionally lucky boy, not only about to become a king, but the immortal king of the Shinigami, the Death Gods.

He already knew what responsibility was, but now he'd have to show just how responsible he is.  
The 13 year old found himself lost in his thoughts again, then wondered if becoming a shinigami would hurt. He knew it would. . .

He heard the phone ring, then pickd it up. "Hello? . . .Yes, I understand. . .Don't harm her. . .I won't. . .Fine."  
Slamming the phone down, Ciel grabbed his cane and walked out. Yami was in the living room, as always reading a book of some sort. "Ciel. . .?" She didn't even bother to look up at him. "Can I go. . .?"

"Um, no, not today. . ." Ciel said. "I don't want to bore you. . .It's business. . ."  
Yami stood up, then kissed him gently. "Be careful. . ."  
He nodded. God, she can't know. . . He thought to himself. She can't know what he's about to do.

With that final kiss, he walked off, thinking that he shouldn't press his luck like this. He couldn't, no, not only a day before facing Sebastian again. That demon. . .  
If not for Yami, he knew, he'd be dead already. He'd be burning in the depths of hell. He'd be dying again and again, every day. But he couldn't help what he was about to do. . .

When he arrived at the old warehouse, he saw her: his cousin, tied up with rope, tape over her mouth.  
Her face was red and tears stricken.  
He quickly began to untie her. "Ciel! You love me!" She said, her voice shaky as he took off the tape from her mouth.  
"Only as a cousin, don't get the wrong idea, and don't tell anyone!" He ordered with a strict voice. "Yami would kill me!"

The two had grown up together, he couldn't help it. He did love her as a cousin.  
"Who did this?" He asked, helping the green eyed girl stand up. "H-H-Him!" Elizebeth shrieked, pointing up a large pile of boxes, stacked high together.

There was the puppet, the same one that had kidnapped her before. What was his name? Drocell, he believed. Yes, only this time, he had neither a demon nor a shinigami to help him.  
But since Drocell was still alive, it only told him that so was. . .

"What do you want this time?" Ciel asked. "Elizebeth doesn't have a ring!"

Drocell put his hand to his chin, then stared up at the ceiling. "I reasoned that my master would be. . .But I suppose that I must answer myself in his absence."  
He stared down at the two children. "To be honest, I don't know. I only did as I was told. My master ordered me to do this. He gave me no further instructions."

Ciel bit his lip. Damn, what was going on?  
Then, very quickly, what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks.

He heard the door slam, and a boy walked in.  
He had on a paperboy cap, hiding his hair, but he could see it was a dark brown, almost black, by what he could see. The boy, in fact, looked like a vampire. A demon vampire with marble skin, yes. He wore a tight black vest and black pants, with matching boots.  
Under his vest, he wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"Wh-who are you?" Ciel asked, his voice shaky. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. Scared like he had been when the fire destroyed his home. A helpless child, only able to cry out for help.  
The boy had an angry look on his face, but said nothing and in a flash, he had charged at Elizebeth with a long dagger, missing her only by a hair.

"Hikaru," Drocell said, calmly as always. "I wasn't informed you'd be here. . ."  
The boy let out a low growl, then in a flash had Elizebeth in his grip.  
She cried, trying to break loose. The boy was struggling to hold onto her.

Ciel felt his blood boil. He had to get out of here, but he couldn't leave Elizebeth to be killed. . .  
A strong wind started to blow outside, and it began to thundar. Great.  
Hikaru didn't look amused, and he slowly ran the dagger across her neck. "I'll make it painful."

Before Ciel could move, a streak of yellow went past him, and with that, Finny was holding Elizebeth.  
"Finnian?!" Ciel gasped. The gardener held the small girl. Elizebeth-sama, are you ok?!"  
She nodded. "Y-Yes. . ."

And with that, the wind outside only increased as Ash walked in the room. He had that same grin on his face as he always did.

Ciel felt his heart sink. Not him. Not here. . .

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, the most unpure boy in all of England!" He said rythmically. "And the soon to be King of Shinigami! Ah, such a poor choice the princess seems to have!"  
Ciel wasn't here to play games. "What do you want?! Why did you kill my parents?! I thought you were dead!"

Ash chuckled. "Oh, I killed them mainly because they were unpure in thier ways. . .the only way to cleanse this earth is to destroy the unclean! To be blunt, I don't like you. . .I never liked the Phantomhive family. . .And I dispise you even more now. . . "  
The young boy didn't know what to say. . .he certainly didn't stand a chance against an angel by himself.

"I'm not dead because I simply can't be killed. . .unlike you humans. . ." Ash continued. "Unpure humans. . ."  
He murmered something to himself once again, then pulled out his sword. "I can finally annihilate you. You , the scum of this world, you belong in hell, do you not? That is, even after all you've done here trying to save Elizebeth, Yamimori wish to stop me."

"Yami isn't-" He froze when he saw that, in fact, Hikaru was Yami.  
She had regrown her chest, and she pulled off her hat and let her long, dark curls out. "Traitor" She said in her regular voice.

The words seemed to pierce Ciel like a knife. "Wh-what?! No! I didn't! Don't be so unreasonable! How can you think that I'd...after we..." He didn't want to say it.  
Now he understood why there wasn't a new Shinigami king yet.  
He understood it all now. . .Yami was insecure. Very insecure. About the way she talked, the way she looked, everything. Every death list she signed was usually all female.

Yami's eyes seemed to be filled with anger. Ciel wasn't going to beg like a dog, his pride wouldn't let him, and he knew that he had done nothing wrong.

Ash had a smug look on his face, and Drocell began humming London Bridge.

The Shinigami terrified him when she was angry, it was as if she saw nothing but red, the need to kill. He had always known that shinigami literally lived to kill, to send souls to heaven or hell. To be omniscent.  
Yami gently took his hand, kissing his cheek, her anger suddenly seemed gone.

"We have a date with the King of Hell. . ." She whispered, leading him out of the warehouse without another look at the angel or the puppet.

Finny had too Elizebeth back to the mansion, and began doctoring her cuts. "Th-this kinda stings. . ." She whimpered.  
The blonde haired boy smiled up at her. "It's alright, it'll only sting for a minute, I promise."  
"Ciel. . .he's. . ."  
"Don't worry about him. . ."

Finny found himself hugging her. " . . .Elizebeth-sama, your very cute. . .your not like her, she's scary. . .the young master made a foolish decision."

Yami and Ciel met up with Druitt in the back garden of the Phantomhive mansion. He noticed that Yami wasn't saying anything, and she kept her hands to herself, not giving the young boy the chance to take her hand as he had done these past few days.  
"My my, are we ready?" Druitt chuckled.

Yami nodded, placing her hands behind her back.  
"The King of Hell and Yamimori-sama go way back you know. . ." Druitt smiled, petting Ciel.  
The boy glared up at him.

The Viscount smiled and clapped his hands together six times.  
A large, back void seemed to appear before them.  
Screams came from it, and heat brushed his cheeks.  
It was, he knew, the portal to hell.

To be continued~

A/N

Negotiation time! Next chapter will be the grand finale!~ Till then, see ya~~~ Positive Reviews, please ^^' 


	9. The Ruler, Lost? FINAL

A/N

Just a story I decided to work on. Shinigami vs. Demon round 2, only this time, its Yamimori fighting Sebastian and not Grell.  
Will this have any relevance to my series?  
Maybe. So beware of spoilers. I got to thinking, I dont want Yamimori to be like that bitch Elizebeth. So she has to at least try to fight...

And yeah, had a story planned before this but epic fail. Meh. Consider this part of the last bit of the story.

Sorry this is so vague, but it took forever for me to come up with the ending.  
So, fill in the gaps yourselves.

Kuro Shinigami Hime The Ruler, Dead?

Ciel walked along with Yamimori. He'd noticed that Yami wasnt trying to hold his hand or anything like she normally would. She kept both hands behind her back.  
Druitt smiled as he followed them down the pathway into hell.

Today was the day Yamimori would bargain for Ciel's soul with the king of hell. After the previous incident, Ciel felt uneasy trusting her with his soul, but he didnt have a choice...

He never got the answers to his question as of where shinigami come from. He wanted to know, he wanted to know the secrets of so many things.

Druitt was chuckling for some odd reason when Yami stopped.  
She turned around stared at him, her eyes showing sadness instead of hate for once. The Viscount shut up. "I-Im sorry, its just that everything is so quiet..."

Yami looked away. "Remember what I told you...that's all."  
With that quiet remark, she went on marching into the dark portal of hell.

Ciel finally spoke up. "Why was it you decided to make me shinigami king and risk retrieving my soul..?"

She said nothing.

"Why not someone else?!"

Nothing.

"Why were you stalking me?!"

No reply.

When they finally arrived at a large door, Yami opened it.  
Screams and cries of the damned greeted them. The fires were so intense that itd be impossible for anyone to survive.  
Humans were being whipped, thier flesh melting off. The demons were laughing sinisterly, continuing thier harsh punishment. The flames brushed thier cheeks, but a trail of ice was created for them.

As they walked towards the large, black palace, Ciel realized that it could very well be his fate. He was just a human...he wasnt differant than any other human. He was wealthy, yes, but he came into the world like anyone else...

He considered himelf lucky that Yami had chosen him and not someone else who was bound for heaven.  
The castle of hell was large and black, with some humans impaled on the gates.

Ciel gulped and clenched his fist. He was NOT going to be intimidated. Deep down, though, he was a scared child...

Yami opened the gate, and they entered the secretary office.  
A young boy sat at the desk, his red eyes reading over some sort of paper. He was a light colored lad, with brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Ah, ello there, hime. The Prince has ben expecting you," he said in a quiet and polite voice.

"Prince?" Yami echoed.

"The king is busy, so sir Malphaes, the 67th Prince of Hell, has made arrangements."  
"Malphaes?" she said quietly.

The boy lead them to a room.  
Ciel couldnt believe his eyes.

There he sat, that demon, Sebastian Michaels. Sitting in a throne, his chin resting on the palm of his head.  
He looked no differant, other than the fact that his attire wasnt that of a butlers.  
It was that of a prince's. He still wore black, of course, but he looked much more...powerful.

"Ciel Phantomhive," said the demon,calling the boy by his name. "Always thinking your above everyone else...Ive heard rumors that you caught the eye of the shinigami princess. Ah, you never realized such things..."

Ciel grimaced seeing him like this....to think that Sebastian was a prince.

Yami smiled innocently. "Ive come to ask for his soul back. I want it so he can become a shinigami and rule the kingdom with me..."

"Ive been keeping up with your little predicament lately. Hes never shown any signs of actually loving you, never said it, never made the move on you, and you practically raped him. So, why is it that you chose him to be your king...? There are much better looking shinigami out there, angels, demons...but a human..." Sebastian chuckled.

Yami gave him a blank expression. "I could care less if he loves me. . .as long as he acts like it, doesnt mind me hanging around on him. . .doesnt mind making love to me. . .as long as he tolerates me and stays loyal I dont care . . .Because if he did love me, Id be rather disappointed. If I were actually happy for once, Id be terrified."

She slightly giggled, giving him a faint smile, then turned to Ciel. "Hopefully you wont mind. . .you'll be shinigami king one of the most powerful beings in the universe. . .As long as I can make you at least a little happy, then. . ."

She didnt finish, looking down in guilt. "But I know I shouldnt force anyone into such a thing. . ." Her voice was a whisper again.

Sebastian chuckled and appeared in front of her in a puff of black smoke. "Such a shame that a lady such as you is so desperate just for somone to pretend to love you." He smiles charmingly.

"My former master doesnt have the qualifications to become shinigami king. . .you obviously dispise yourself, low self esteem, depression. Ciel here suffers from the same. You want someone you can cry to, someone thats never happy. Melancholic. But most of all, you dont like seeing anyone happy. Because your jealous that they're happy. If Ciel were to become more lively, your attraction to him would most likely fade. Do I not speak the truth?"

"Yes. Though, if we made each other happy, I suppose it'd be acceptable."

"You wish to instead spend eternity with him, forever crying and forever in an abyss of despair. Crying away any happiness you've left in your soul. But since you want him, I'll name my price."

"Name it."

Sebastian smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him. "Give me a heir."

"What?" she said silently.

"Yes, a half shinigami half demon would be a most magnificent thing, dont you think? I'd surely inherit the throne against my other siblings with such power."

"Youd only use the child until he grew of age, then take over the body for the power...I know how demons think. My answer is no. I wont destroy my body by any means. Your forgetting the reason I committed suicide in my human life. . ."

"Ah, true. . .your old husband, he wasnt very leniant was he?" He chuckles. "I hold the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, everything about him belongs to me. I should punish him for allowing you to mate with him. . ."  
He turned to Ciel with a serious look. "Come here. Now."

Ciel looked confused and shocked, but felt himself, much against his will, walking to the demon. He closed his eyes, trying to fight his body.  
Sebastian patted his head and put his lips to Ciels. "I could give it back, but we must follow a fair trade, dont you agree, yamimori?"

"Im not destroying my body. Carry a child inside of you is like some sort of parasite. . .its disgusting and I won't do it. It destroys one's body. No. I can offer you souls I've collected from heaven. But thats really all I can offer..."

Sebastian gave the girl a cold glare. "Well then. . ." he turned to Ciel. "Bark."  
Ciel didnt think twice and found himself doing as he was told. "Arf." He wasnt able to fight the orders...

"Oh how the tables turn. . ." Viscount Druitt commented for the first time, a dramatic tone in his voice.

Yami grabs Ciel by the arm. "I could always tell my father about the war 300 years ago...and who it was that killed his human sister. But if you agree to let Ciel go, then I wont say anything. . ."

Sebastian sighed and put his hand to his forehad. "But its such a delicious soul. . .one like his doesnt come along every so often. Much like yours, if you wer human Id have tooken yours without asking. . .hatred is so delicious."

He gave her a smirk. "Very well, then, Ill give you back Ciel's soul, but only in exchange for something a bit more valuable to you."  
The red eyed demon pointed to her necklace. "If youve forgotten your first husband, then give me the pendant he gave you..."  
"What for. . .?"  
"Because I want it."

Yami took off the pendant and looked at it sadly. "Give me his soul first. . ."  
"Very well then. . ." Sebastian agreed, kneeling down and kissing Ciel. The young boys eyes grew wide and he was unable to move.  
He felt a strange energy coming back into him and closed his eyes, feeling the demons long tongue against his.

Sebastian drew back, leaving Ciel wanting some more. Then silence fell upon the room.

"Now the pendant. . ."

Yami then threw the pendant at Sebastian, knocking Sebastian back in an electric shock. The demon cringed. "You. . ."

Yami turned to Druitt. "Now!" The Viscount smirked. "Of course."  
He grabbed the boy up in his arms and ran for the gate as Yami transformed the bracelet around her into a scythe and stopped Sebastian from going after them.

He smirked and grabbed her by the neck. "Now that wasnt very nice, was it? I knew that pendant had a spell against demons on it, thats why i wanted it for researh. . ."

Yami drops the scythe and tries to pry his hand off.

"Your not like other shinigami, your too weak."

The princess gave him a defiant look as he dropped her on the ground and dusted off his hands. "Well then, pulling that little stunt will cost you extra. . ." He licked his lips and kneeled next to her, his fingers going through her dark lock. "Your not very beautiful, honestly. . .that childish face of yours just hides dark intentions. . ." He stood up and opened the door. "We'll discuss matters in my private office." He smiled charmingly.

Ciel couldnt say anything as Druitt set him down in the courtyard of the shinigami castle. Everything that had happened in flash seemed unreal.

"Where's Yamimori at?! We cant just leave her there!" He protested.  
Druitt held up his hand to tell him to wait as he panted. He'd used a lot of power to travel so quickly.

After a moment he coughed and stood up straight. "Oh dont worry, he wont kill her. Shinigami can only die the way they died in life. Sebastian will probably just beat her up, rape her or something. . ." he said as if it werent an issue.

"Well then we have to go back! Dont be stupid!"

"No, no, you have to become a shinigami before you can do anything, short stuff. Besides, if he knocks up your fiance then she wont come back at all. Shes too vain and too concerned about her body. . .shed most likely end her own life. Such a vain girl she is. . ."

Ciel shot him an evil look. "Fine, then, I dont want your help or need it!"  
The Viscount chuckled. "Look around you. . "

Ciel hadnt took the time to notice the shinigami castle. . .it was huge, twice the size of the castle in London. It was black, but didnt look intimidated. They were in the courtyard, where black roses grew in various places, thier thorns sharp.  
And in the middle of a large mass of them stood a dead tree, apples growing off of it. Black apples with a white mark on them.

"Where are we. . .?" He asked. The Viscount chuckled and plucked a black apple, a ripe and juicy one from what he could tell. "We are in the Garden of Sin. . .in which the Fruit of Death grows."

He handed the apple to Ciel, who cautiously took it. "This is the secret to becoming a shinigami. . .first, one must die, which you already have, then eat the Fruit of Death. . .where your soul will die only to be reborn again as a shinigami. And the apples...taste delicious."

Ciel licked the apple. . .the skin seemed like that of any other apple.  
He then bit into the apple.

"You have to eat it to the core. . . " Druitt advised, patting his head and walking out.  
Ciel began to think as he ate the apple how he would find Yami and bring her back, how he would rule the shinigami realm, if he cared for Yami. . .he knew she claimed to love him, but he wasnt sure how he felt about her. He felt strongly about her, but a part of him couldnt forgive her for what she'd done to Elizebeth and her insane jealousy.  
But he knew for sure he didnt want her to be stuck in hell with. . .that demon.

Ciel finished the apple, and found himself staring at the cord. This apple didnt have any seeds, making reproduction of the tree impossible.

The young boy felt him heart rate increasing, a heat rising from within him; he began sweating , feeling unusually overheated. Then came a sharp pain up his neck, his voice was shaky as he tried to call out for someone to help.

He dropped the apple and fell to his knees, choking as his throat seemed to close up on him. The rose torns of the garden cut his pale skin. And then, it was as black as the night in which he'd sold his soul.

END

A/N

But. . . there are still so many unanswered questions!  
Who was Marius?  
Whatll happen to Yamimori?  
Will she ever escape Hell? What was the deal Sebastian would negotiate with her?  
How will becoming shinigami change effect Ciel?

OwO

Your probably left wondering all of this, and END just means END of Kuro Shinigami Hime. Not end as in the end of the whole plot altogether.

I dunno. . .do YOU think I should make a sequel?  
Tell me what you think and I might very well make a sequel to this to answer a lot of questions and to make a more exciting and action packed plot point.  
And of course more lemons ;)

Thank you to everyone who read this story, I love you guys and your the reason I write =3 I also plan on making a site for posting this story, as well as any spins offs.

Until next time, ~ Kitsune 


End file.
